


Untitled 2x06 Spec Drabble

by captkitten



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captkitten/pseuds/captkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggysous prompt from Tumblr: Daniel and Peggy keep busy as Dottie and Jarvis attend Cal's campaign fundraiser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 2x06 Spec Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee bit, as today has been horrendous and I just need all the wine and Daniel Sousa and Peggy Carter. But I wanted to end this awful workday with a bit of rebellion by not working, and a little therapy by writing these idiots.

**\+ + + +**

“I still think this is a bad idea.”

“Well, of course it’s a bad idea. But it’s also unfortunately our only viable one at the moment.”

Daniel stretched out his legs, crossing them at the ankle, and stared at the woman sitting across from him. She looked as determined as ever, forever his formidable Peg, but he could also see the sallow color tingeing her skin. The circles haunting the space under her brown eyes. She was putting on a good front, but he noticed ever wince, ever stuttered breath that her wound produced.

He hated it.

“You shouldn’t be here, you know. You’re pushing yourself too much.”

She snorted delicately, looking incredulous. “Nonsense. I’m perfectly fine.”

“Hmm. So if I poked at your side right now, you’d still be ‘perfectly fine’?”

“Don’t you _dare_ poke at me,” her eyes narrowed at him, and he felt himself wanting to smile even as worry curled heavy in his stomach. He must have lost his damn mind some time ago given the way he loved it when her voice took on that disciplinarian tone. It made him think of prim English headmistresses and starched collars.

Not that Peggy Carter was either of those things. But still.

“That’s what I thought,” his tone was smug and he didn’t even bother trying to hide it. They were huddled in the back of the limo Dottie and Jarvis had taken to the fundraiser, listening to the sounds of their makeshift spies work their way through the glamorous party on the small, handheld radio clutched in Peggy’s hand. He hated having to put any – much less all – of their trust into that criminal Dottie, chances were good she’d betray them at the first chance. But he trusted Peggy’s gut, and he knew Jarvis was far more capable than he appeared at first blush.

“What did the doctor say in terms of recovery time?” She didn’t answer this, instead became suspiciously engrossed in plucking at a stray piece of thread on her skirt. “Peggy. You saw a doctor, didn’t you?” he continued, exasperation rising. At her continued silence, he broke. “Oh for the love of g—“

“I told you no hospitals, Daniel! We’ve no idea where the Club’s eyes and ears are.”

“I know that. But you couldn’t have someone make a house call? I can’t believe Stark doesn’t have some doc on call that could have checked you out, made sure everything was alright! Not that I think Violet did a bad job patching you up,” he gestured at her side. “But that was little better than field triage. You can still barely walk,” his brow furrowed and eyes dropped as if he could inspect the bandage through her blouse.

“How is Violet?” she asked innocently. _Too_ innocently.

His lips thinned into a frown. “Don’t try and change the subject.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” she huffed.

“I’m going to wring his neck for not getting you a doctor. He claims to be your friend and yet…wait,” he trailed off as she stared daggers at him. “Wait. Did you tell Stark that this happened? No, of course you didn’t,” he answered his own question, easily reading the guilt that shadowed her face. “Maybe I need to give him a call, I’m sure he’d be very interested to hear about thi–”

“You will do no such thing, Daniel. I mean it. I don’t need to be hovered about, nor do I need the two of you conspiring to keep me cooped up under lock and key until you..you..deign me worthy to be set free again,” she waved her hand airily.

He just sighed, feeling helpless and frustrated. “Why won’t you let people take care of you, Peg?” he asked quietly. He couldn’t deny it anymore that was exactly what he ached to do, to care for this stubborn woman. To make her happy and safe. To protect her, even while she was perfectly capable of protecting herself. He just wanted to be by her side.

Her eyes flicked up to his, and for a moment, he saw fear. But there was something else there, something almost wanting, before she lowered her lashes, shuttering herself.  “I’m better off looking after myself, trust me.”

“No.”

“No? No what?”

“No, I won’t trust that you’re better off looking after yourself. Being capable is fine, but so is leaning on people who care about you.” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and the air turned heavy with their implication. Daniel swallowed thickly, cursing himself for letting his tongue run away from him, and hoped to god Peggy would just brush the confession aside.

But the woman was forever perverse, and the look in her eyes told him that just when he hoped she’d behave predictably and drop it, she had no such plans. He could feel a flush creeping up his neck, even as a part of him craved this conversation, craved snapping this tension between them that only seemed to continue to build.

“Um. Well. That is. Do yo–” she began softly.

The door whipped open and a tornado of long limbs he assumed to be Jarvis crashed into the seat next to him, followed quickly and more gracefully by Dotti, not a hair out of place. Daniel grimaced as Javis flailed about, mashing him in the face and muttering a litany of apologies as he clambered through the separation panel up into the driver’s seat.

“Time to go!” Dottie chirped cheerfully, adjusting her long black gloves.

Daniel caught Peggy’s eye, and they shared a long look before the limo jerked into gear, tearing from the parking lot. He desperately wanted to continue this conversation nearly as much as he didn’t.

_Later, then,_ he thought and then focused back on the mission at hand.

**\+ + + +**


End file.
